


Walk-In

by wirewrappedlily



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 +1, F/M, Jim walking in on Bones boning someone, M/M, then Jim being walked in on boning Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate everything. Don't even look at me." </p><p>5+1 of Bones being walked in on while doing the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk-In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on my Tumblr. Please feel free, anyone and everyone, to ask for some prompts of your own.

1\. 

Leonard McCoy may have divorced his wife and lost his little girl, but it was Christmas, and he still had a mother planetside, unlike Jim. It stood to reason their dorm room would therefore be empty. 

Jim was stumbling home drunk from yet another brawl, bursting into said dorm room, only to find Leonard bent in one of the most impossible positions Jim had ever seen with the cute Hawiian girl from Jim’s Engineering class riding his dick. 

It wasn’t the alcohol that sent his head spinning so much as it was the fact that _seriously, Bones, how the fuck do you bend like that without breaking something_ followed closely by _shit, that looks like it’d be good_.

Jim backed out and closed the door quietly, head racing. 

He needed another drink. 

2\. 

The first thing that popped into Jim’s head was ‘holy shit, this girl is tall’. Then he saw his best friend and roommate with her legs wrapped around his shoulders, _picking her up_ so he could eat her out. 

Jim sighed as his cock stirred, ducking his head dejectedly because he didn’t want to be in lust with the one guy he honestly didn’t think he could live his life without, and he had the sneaking suspicion it wasn’t lust, it was another ‘l’ word entirely. Jim went back to his study terminal, ignoring the soft beeping that it had been unplugged. He’d have to plug it back in when Bones and the girl were through. Jim banged his head down against the desk as the sound-cancelling on his terminal failed and he could hear her rushing into a climax. 

“I hate everything. Don’t even look at me.” 

3\. 

“There needs to be a code.” Jim told him, hands on hips. 

“You walk in on me once.” Leonard threw back, pillow placed carefully over his nether regions as his date gave a little finger wave and disappeared out the door with her dress still undone. 

“Three times now, Bones. Three times. And not that it’s not kinkily voyeuristic, but I kinda like to get my kicks in other ways. Therefore, we need a code. A sock on the proverbial doorhandle.” 

“Three times? What?” Colour was rising in Bones’s face. 

“Three times, Bones. So: what’ll it be? I can make our lock pad play ‘It’s a Small World After All’. I can even give it its own shiny button to trigger it.” 

Leonard swallowed, “Fine. I guess it means I won’t walk in on you again, either.” 

“See? Compromise. Secret to all successful relationships. Now how the hell do you bend like that, Bones, seriously: I need to know.” 

4\. 

Jim knew he wasn’t supposed to be awake yet when he heard the soft moans coming from Leonard’s side of the room. 

He knew what that sound was. 

Jim sat there, frozen, just listening, as his own cock started tenting under his blankets and his mouth went bone-dry. 

“Uh!...J-Jim…” Leonard grit out, biting back sounds as he came. 

“Sorry, Bones,” Jim murmured, thinking he’d been caught listening, “lost my earplugs last week, thought I could probably sleep deep enough now to do without.” 

There was something changed in the silence between them, and Jim’s gut wrenched with the idea that Bones had been moaning his name as he came, not that he’d been caught. ...And then a pillow smacked him on the side of the head so hard it probably would’ve bowled him over had he not been lying down. 

5\. 

Jim had long ago hacked his comm to be able to turn on Leonard’s so he could simply talk at him when he needed to. It’d been helpful, actually: and Leonard had even admitted that, as much as he was loathe to. 

Jim was bleeding and half-blown up as he pushed through the code to talk right into Leonard’s comm, and he could hear sex on the other side. 

“H-Hate to...interrupt. Kind of need my--my doctor.” Jim managed, vision hazy. He heard a man’s voice asking what the hell, and then, finally, his Bones. 

“Jim? Where the hell are you, what’s goin’ on?” 

Jim smiled hazily, “Sorry I caught you again, Bones...losin’ a lot of blood. Don’t tr-trust the others...got blown up, though...Meet you there?” 

Leonard could be heard swearing a blue streak before Jim really started to lose consciousness. Jim did meet Leonard at the infirmary: the Georgian doctor regenning his ear back and reconnecting fingers, cursing out anything and everything having to do with whoever thought it’d be funny to rig a carbon reactor out of the study room replicator. 

+1. 

Jim had Bones bent up wantonly, sweat dripping down his lower back as he put everything he had into driving Bones nuts. 

The red-alert klaxons sounded nastily just as Bones was cresting onto an orgasm so good he was nearly weeping, and Jim bit out a furtive curse as he came hard and deep, hips pushed tight against his CMO’s ass. 

Jim turned to the door as it opened, a Klingon, of all damn things, looking for the Captain so that he could kill him in front of the crew, gaining control of the ship. 

Jim was not amused. Leonard was even less amused. 

The Klingons didn’t know what hit them, but it’d been naked and more dangerous than a badger backed into a corner.


End file.
